Coming Closer
by Rotwood
Summary: AU SasuNaru Fic. Naruto leads the newest visual kei band on the market Shirosuki. Sasuke, the band's guitarist, is venting to who knows who about trying to overcome his feeling for his fellow bandmate. It's not working!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of **NARUTO**. I do sure like it a lot though. I like them just enough to turn them into a Japanese rock band. Good luck, 'self. The band's name was my idea, and any song titles/lyrics were created by me too. All of Kiba's terrible jokes are from me as well, but I wouldn't advise telling any of them to your friends.

Notes: The band's name, **Shirosuki**, literally means "white heart" thrown together. I like it. It'll have a bit of relevance in the story. This is a shonen-ai story, so sorry- It won't be extremely graphic. It's not fluffy either, though. I hope whoever is bored enough to read it enjoys it partially. Leave a review or something. A happy face, I don't give a care. Story title is an L'arc en ciel song from their album, SMILE. Go buy it.

Just So You Know: This chapter (and most likely, following chapters unless specified, will be told from **Sasuke's POV**.)

**Coming Closer**

Prologue: Spiteful

True love and purity go together hand and hand, in most cases. I have yet to experience the purity end of the deal, but I've experienced what I thought _at that time_ was true love.

It's hard to explain why I felt that way about the women I was with- I guess I was in the moment. I never truly enjoyed any of my past relationships though. It all felt unreal, like I was doing it just to say I was with someone. I didn't think anyone could feel that way, to be honest.

Being a musician gets lonely, so I suppose that fueled the fire. At first, I never thought about how things would be if I was abroad at all times. No one thinks of the real consequences that lie within fame. I'm not in it for the money either, don't get me wrong. I was just prepared to show my worth on stage, so naturally it was the only think on my mind.

I've been playing guitar since I was 13 years old. I got my first guitar from my father, a few years before he passed away. I don't have that guitar anymore, because to be honest, it wasn't that great. I used to play with my older brother, who had his own high school garage band. They never got anywhere; all his friends were completely wasted half the time. I'm pretty sure they were just doing it to avoid any other sort of work.

My mother never liked his friends, but she's not around anymore to dictate any of our actions. I've been an orphan since my 16th birthday. My brother had already left home to "find himself" and my mom died in her sleep. They say that she had no apparent signs of why she died. I think the sign was my father's death. She probably mentally beat herself to oblivion.

Even though I should have a lot of spite towards my brother for leaving me right after her death, I don't. I haven't seen him in 7 years, and I have zero intention on looking for him.

Now I live my life, breathe my air, and share stage with my three best friends. We make a living entertaining, and it's amazing. I don't think I'd have much of a future if I wasn't with these guys.

The ironic thing is I used to hate our lead singer, my best friend. Not just hate, loathe. He's changed a lot though and so have I. We can see eye to eye on just about anything. I usually joke around and tell him, "It's a good thing we're not in high school anymore- I might've asked you to my prom by now." He laughs at it every single time, but I don't. I've never been more serious in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. I own any sort of creative aspect outside of NARUTO I.E. Band name, songs, etc.

Note: Sasuke's POV. Also, sorry it took so long. wouldn't even let me log on. I've had thos done for around two days. I hope it's alright with the masses! Next chapter soon- I'm really intrigued myself. And the confessing/cutesy stuff (at least some of it) shall ensue next chapter! Thanks for the reviews as well.

Chapter One: Frightful

Our band, Shirosuki is fairly new. We're so new that we've never gone on tour before. We literally just finished recording the album a week ago. They've been throwing our name around so much, and there are already rumors about us on random trashy tabloids. They released our single, "Braced for Heart Failure" on the radio and now things are getting really hectic.

I can honestly say I haven't been this scared to be around people in a long time. I walk around with a hood on a _lot_. I think it may look like I'm conceited and don't want to be seen. I'm just taken back by all of the sudden commotion. Our singer Naruto, also known as Sunshine, seems to have no problem talking to all these newscasters and reporters, whatever you call them.

Sometimes when he's all grinning and happy, answering questions and bowing, I want to punch him in his face. Am I just angry or jealous, because I guess it can be a little of both. There's nothing to be jealous about. Well, that's not exactly true. There is someone worth being jealous of. I try and avoid her when she's around.

Regardless, with all this sudden publicity, it's not surprising that along with Naruto, our drummer Kiba's been sucking up all the attention and spewing out more horrible jokes by the minute. I mean around us, it was funny. It was his thing, and we never minded. Now he's telling really stupid puns to all mass media. I'm almost sure that if we don't get laid off because of poor record sales, they'll kick us for his dumbass jokes.

Neji, our bassist, is even quieter than me. In fact, he says nothing when the cameras around. He hardly talks when they aren't around. Over the years, he's created his own language which makes it so he has to say very little to get his point across. We all understand it, but it can be hilarious when we're around others and they are clueless to what just happened and how we completely understand it all.

Anyhow, our first show was really nerve-wracking. It was about 20 or so minutes before we had to step on stage and my entire body felt the way legs do after running about 500 miles. Everyone else was just fine, of course. They way the can be so confident kinda pisses me off at times.

Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one around who has actual normal emotions. I get mad, I get depressed, I cry. I mean, I'm breathing oxygen as well. Sounds like I'm a normal human being, if I should say so myself. The rest of them are just indescribable.

I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before. I was writing a lot of lyrics down. I guess I should mention I write the band's songs. Naruto can't exactly write well, if you know what I mean. He's not stupid, just not talented in that aspect. To be honest, there's a lot wrong with him. I don't like pointing it all out, because I have a bad feeling that I'm doing it to keep myself distant from him. It's all pretty confusing, even for me. I suppose I'm not really in touch with my emotions like I thought I was.

All I can really remember from the night of our debut show was how hot the room had felt. It was just the four of us there in a small "green room" that felt like a furnace. I felt pretty light-headed after a while; extreme heat can do that to you. It didn't make it any better that the costume that I been told to wear was like wearing leather car interior.

We had a theme of these thick jackets with silver zippers in every place you could imagine. We all wore different colors and style of pants, but all had on the same shirt. It was a tour shirt for our band. It had a huge white heart close to the upper right, with fang marks and blood falling from it. Our band's name was printed vertically on the opposite side of the shirt, along the side.

I didn't come up with that shirt- our manager though it'd be a good idea. It is never a good idea to stick a skinny male wearing a huge jacket in a room no bigger than an office cubicle. There wasn't really time to complain or be divas- this was our first night on this tour. It should be just as powerful as our last night.

Our manager ran in about 3 minutes before we were due on stage and wished us the best of luck. We all looked at each other and smiled. Except Naruto, that which honestly surprised me. It was weird to see that he may of actually have been nervous to do this.

He's always been the hyperactive type and did whatever it took to get places. I knew he could do it and probably need a confidence boost. I couldn't give that too him though, I can't give him that much of me. It'd ruin everything I worked at about my feelings from the inside out. I can't start to break now, it'll ruin our chances at every succeeding.

It wouldn't matter anyway, if I ever did have the courage. He's out of my reach, on all levels. As long as she's in his life, I'll have to run this façade into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**: Gomen nasai!!!! I'm so sorry this took so long. I was so busy with school & I had to fight to graduate, then once I did I was so relieved I didn't write much at all. Well I'm back on my creative tyrant again & here to complete this story. Things should pick up soon, and yes you'll find out who "She" is in this chapter. It's a doozy! Just remember: **ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**. Don't get mad at me, shippers. I had to twist your minds a bit. Enjoy. And, sorry it's short. -- When I'm motivated, I am. Next chapter wont take nearly as long.

Chapter Two: Doubtful

None of us liked her, but we were curt enough to keep it to ourselves. Eventually, it came out though. Kiba, Neji, and I were hanging out in the hallway of a venue we were scheduled to play at one night. The green room had a pretty decent spread of food laid out, but Naruto was in there with his woman, so we passed. We heard some screaming coming from the room, and old bold and brash ran out with a scowl on her face. Naruto ran after her yelling, "Temari, hold up! What do you want me to do, huh? Go lift a fucking bank?" It wasn't to clear to any of us why she was mad, but when I looked over at Neji, he had a solemn expression on his face. Like he had some idea of what was going on.

He kinda nodded at me, signaling that he'd explain everything later. When I looked back at Naruto, he had sunk in and walked back into the green room, and slammed the door shut. We all kind of huddled up, so we could hear what was going on. Neji explained that he had overheard quite a few of their conversations. "She constantly begs for money, and really chews into him if he can't give her a couple hundred every time they're together..."

He further got into detail about the phone calls at 3AM, that all of us we're too bushed to hear and the sobbing that he'd hear in the back of the bus when we we're off, worrying about ourselves. It was hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that the guy he was talking about is supposed to be someone I knew everything about. Just in those few minutes, everything I thought I knew had vanished. I felt like the person behind the door beside me was so much more beyond my reach at this point.

I remember walking to the door and listening inside. I heard muttered curses and a few well-placed sobs. My stomach tied up into a knot and I probably shed a tear or two in that instance, but I just kind of...walked away. I felt like I couldn't even help him. I didn't even understand him like I thought I did. Did he really even want to be with her? I couldn't tell. I even felt a bit angry that he hadn't come to any of us about all of this. He just sat and cried alone. Kind of like I used to.


End file.
